The continuing University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI) R-25 program, Education Program in Cancer Prevention, provides pre-doctoral training in cancer epidemiology, prevention, and control. The cancer pre- vention field is complex and cancer prevention specialists are too few in number. The Program recognizes the need for more dedicated professionals with specialized multi-disciplinary training in cancer and popula- tion-based research methods. As a primary specific aim, the Program targets promising pre-doctoral candi- dates completing a Ph.D. in epidemiology with a research focus on cancer epidemiology and prevention. Applying local research opportunities and recently added faculty members with relevant expertise and inter- national reputation, the Program emphasizes principles and practices pertinent to cancer molecular epidemi- ology research. Multidisciplinary training includes both a didactic component and a mentored research experience. Trainees lacking relevant basic skills complete formal course work in cancer biology, statistical genetics, and molecular epidemiology. As well, trainees attend Advanced Topics in Cancer Epidemiology and Prevention, a newly developed course that combines a continuous rotating series of program-specific weekly seminars with practical field experiences. Additional curriculum development efforts aim to introduce specific cancer content into an existing Department of Epidemiology laboratory methods course, Molecular Epidemiology Laboratory Course (EPIDEM 2601). The Program provides mentored research experiences coordinated through the efforts of eighteen core faculty members representing departments of epidemiology, biostatistics, human genetics, environmental health, behavioral medicine, and internal medicine. Core faculty provides access to a rich network of potential mentors, research topics, and suitable human populations, both clinical and community-based. Under the supervision of two mentors representing different disciplines, trainees design, implement, and complete a cancer control or prevention research project involving human subjects. As a final product and as a measure of success, trainees write individual training award applications, suitable for submission and funding under the Transition Career Development Award (K22), Cancer Prevention, Control, Behavioral and Population Science Career Development Award (K07), or National Research Service Award (NRSA) for Postdoctoral Fellows (F32) mechanisms. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]